Arthur
Arthur'''https://www.callofduty.com/zombieschronicles (commonly known as '''The Giant '''or '''Leroy and referred to in the games files as Sloth) is a friendly non-playable character in the Zombies map Buried. He will help the player if he is provided with the right items. Arthur is also featured in Der Eisendrache in one of the paintings used to gain the Wolf Bow, which was revealed in the Zombies Timelinehttps://www.callofduty.com/zombieschronicles. Overview Arthur is found in a jail cell near the initial Mystery Box spawn. He can only be accessed from the stairs by the box and through the roof. The key to free him is found on the wall by the cell. After freeing him he will turn away, until he is given Booze, where he will then destroy the debris blocking his cell and start to pace between where he was found and the Saloon, ignoring players and Zombies until he is prompted with items. Hitting Arthur with melee weapons will cause him to sprint for a short period of time (if Arthur hits a zombie while sprinting, the zombie will ‘die’ and will be forced to respawn). This can be used to make him follow a player with either of his items more closely. Shooting at him however, can wound him, which causes him to retreat to his cell and lock himself in, so that he must be freed with the key. However, if the player approaches The Giant before he locks himself in whilst they hold Booze or Candy, they can make Arthur come out of the cell before he locks himself in. Items Associated with Arthur There are a number of items that relate to Arthur and how he reacts to players. These items occupy the same slot as the chalk outlines for wall weapons, so the player cannot hold both at one time. *'The Key' - The Key to his cell will open it to initially free him, and any subsequent times he locks himself back in when he is wounded. Whenever this happens, the key can be found on a hanger in the following areas: **To the left of his cell. It will always be here when first releasing him. **Hanging off the judge's bench in the Courthouse. **In the middle room on the second level of the Saloon. **In the Bank, behind the Deposit Box. *'Booze' - Booze can be given to Arthur, which causes him to drink it and run off in the opposite direction of where he was given it. This can be used to clear the various debris blocking certain passageways around the map. The player that gave Arthur the booze will receive a bonus of points depending on the distance he traveled to the debris, ranging from a fairly small sum if he ran a short distance, or a much higher one if he ran a longer distance. Arthur is capable of downing both zombies and players in this state. He is also capable of obtaining Power-Ups for the player whilst he is charging. **Booze can be found in two places: inside Arthurs Cell on a desk, or in the saloon on the counter/a table. The player may only obtain one bottle of Booze per round; subsequent bottles can be obtained via buying it from the register in the saloon for 1000 points. *'Candy' - Candy can be found in the Candy Store, and can also be bought from the counter for 1000 points if one has already been used for the round. Candy has a number of uses when given to Arthur, depending on where he is when it is given: **If given on its own, Arthur will aggressively follow the player who gave it to him around, attacking any zombies and will be unresponsive to any other items until it wears off. **If given next to a crawler, Arthur will pick it up in his hands and follow the player around with it. Shooting him or knifing him will cause him to kill the crawler by throwing it on the ground and stomping on its head. **If given near a workbench, Arthur will examine the bench and go off to gather parts and construct a buildable on it, provided he is not shot at whilst gathering the parts. If a buildable is already in construction, he will simply fetch the remaining parts; otherwise he will collect all the parts for a random one. Arthur is able to construct a buildable in one go, but if a player is already in possession of a part, they must manually place it on the buildable. **If given near the current spawn of the Mystery Box, Arthur will punch the box, preventing it from rolling a Teddy Bear, this will prevent the Fire Sale Power-Up from being dropped by zombies unless the Mystery Box moved before it was punched by Arthur. It will also prevent it from being moved by Arthur again using candy by an empty box spawn. **If given near the Mystery Box that has just been rolled but the player has not accepted the weapon offered, Arthur will force the box to roll again. **If given near an empty box spawn, Arthur will go and fetch the Mystery Box from its current spawn, and place it on the requested one, unless the Mystery Box has previously been locked in one spot. **If given near a Subsurface Resonator without a Turbine, Arthur will find the workbench where the Turbine is built and carry it to the Resonator. **If given near a Power-Up, Arthur will change it into a different one. **If given near the chalk in the gunsmith shop, Arthur will take three of them and draw them at random locations. The player does not get any points for this. **If given near the Deposit Box he can obtain the player a power-up for 2000 points. Appearance Arthur is a giant human wearing overalls. He is very skinny and has a 'bowl' haircut. He looks as if he has been starving in the cell he is found in. On Arthur's fingers, it is evident that the word "sugar" (Misspelled "sugr") is emblazoned onto them. He has a slouched and somewhat fearful posture. He will cower and cover his face with his hands if shot while in his cell. Arthur is revealed to be a loyal servant to the Wolf King. After the King's demise, Arthur buried his bones under the site where his castle was. Due to temporal displacement, Arthur was thrown across time, from 1318 all the way to 2035, letting him end up under Angola at the displaced Western town. Gallery The Giant model BOII.png|Render of The Giant (Arthur) The Giant's Key model BOII.png|Render of the key needed to unlock his cell. The Giant running Buried BOII.png|Arthur escaping his cell. The Giant eating candies Buried BOII.png|Arthur eating a bowl of hard candy. The Giant with Stuhlinger Buried BOII.png|Size comparison of a normal character with Arthur. The_Giant_Buried_BOII.png|Full body shot of Arthur. Arthur in der eisendrache.jpg|Arthur in one of the paintings on Der Eisendrache Trivia *He reacts negatively when in a gas cloud created by zombies with Vulture Aid, as he pinches his nose and fans the air. *He will not enter the haunted manor house. If the player brings him near it, he will run away in fear. **He is able to enter the maze area, however; he does so by using an inaccessible path that leads to the maze, skipping the Ghost house all together. *Even though he is needed to access most areas, some can be maneuvered around. An example is getting to the Gunsmith from an underground passage in the bank or accessing the second floor via jumping from the balcony. As well, the debris that Arthur destroys can be flown over using the Paralyzer. *He will not return to his cell if shot with a Ballistic Knife. *If there are two players holding items for Arthur, he will follow the player that picked up a food item first, and the second player cannot catch The Giant's attention whatsoever. *Arthur will be slowed down if shot with the Paralyzer, but does not get wounded by it. **If he is in the process of charging after given Booze, the Paralyzer will slow him down briefly before canceling his charge. *When he is next to a player with Candy or Booze, he will motion to the player to request the held item. If it is Booze, he will beckon and make a drinking motion, whereas he makes an eating motion when presented with the Candy. *When Arthur is standing still while holding a crawler, he will begin to cradle it as if it was a baby. *Arthur will not build the parts for the Gallows or the Guillotine in the Mined Games easter egg. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters